


Gossip

by RegretSpaghet



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aint no Silverhand here, Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, First times (sorta?), Fluff, Hopeless V, Minor Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sappy, Strap-Ons, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretSpaghet/pseuds/RegretSpaghet
Summary: A halfhearted glare is aimed at Rita. “I am not discussing my bedroom life inside of work hours.”“Oh, don’t give me that crap.” Comes the scoffed reply._________________________________Or, the bouncers from Lizzies help Judy out.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 60
Kudos: 890





	1. The Moxes

Its late when Judy hears her messages chime, the username making her smile genuinely with the brief appearance of the little Samurai logo that accompanies it. She’s sitting in her office with a half-eaten bento box while watching some shitty TV show that she absently focuses on in the background while tweaking the files on her data feed, clearly in her own little world and half asleep. Stretching, her back protests numbly as her senses come back to her, reaching to open the inbox expectantly with quick fingers.

The resulting message from V is hardly comprehensive.

_\- 501643_

She gives something of a frown.

_—What’s this?_

…

_-Well, since you gave me the key to your place, I thought it only fair I do the same. Will give you the actual bypass when we next meet in person. You’re welcome to drop by anytime, k? Just don’t judge, I know the place is a mess. Sending you the location now._

…

_—That’s sweet V, thank you._

_-Anytime x_

Judy hums happily.

* * *

When she finds herself at work the next day, Judy can’t concentrate. In fact, she hasn’t been able to do so properly since the night at the shoreline with V. Sure, she can still function like any other _totally normal person_ , but she finds her mind wondering and her BDs lacking key components that she hadn’t noticed before, making the hours at Lizzie’s tick by at an excruciating pace.

So when her lunch break finally hits after staring at the time for entirely for too long, she’s thankful for the distraction awaiting for her at the bar. Mateo has poured her a free round, always sensing beforehand when something is out of place with any of his coworkers. He gives Judy a wink as an amber dribble hits it’s surface with a flourish of the cocktail shaker, having filled the glass to the brim before leaving her alone with her thoughts after their typical daily greeting. The liquid burns a reminder in Judy’s throat that she shouldn’t really be drinking while on the clock, but she welcomes it none the less.

Wrenching herself from a daydream, the sound of the bar stools next to her being occupied breaks her stupor, seeing Rita and Kai settle casually next to one and other with their elbows across the illuminated countertop, apparently also on their break. Rita has rested her signature bat against the closest stall’s side, it’s presence a semi-comforting reminder of the safety that Judy feels here. They give her a nod and a smile before ordering something of their own and gossip absently about today’s customers. Judy isn’t really paying attention to their exchange, mildly occupied with her own drink until Rita gives her a critical look from across her shoulder after a time.

“Hmmmm, someone got laid.” She says amusedly out of the blue, giving Judy a quick study up and down.

“Huh?!”

Rita shoots her a toothy grin before shifting herself so her back and elbows lean back against the bar, focus suddenly honed onto Judy like a hawk now that she has her attention. “You. You’re practically glowing Jude, I haven’t seen you smiling this much at nothing in a while. Who’s the lucky gal?”

“Uhhhhh-”

“Come on sis, spill.” Kai quips, her head suddenly appearing out from behind Rita, the bar’s lights highlighting the sunglasses she insists on wearing even indoors. “Hope they’re a better catch than that corpo wanna be you had a crush on for forever. It isn’t her is it?”

“What! No! No... god no, that ship sailed long ago.”

Rita rolls her augmented eyes. “Well then? Christ woman, spit it out.”

“It’s, uh, it’s V.”

“The merc? The one with the Type-66?” Kai questions, her brow furrowed as if she were mentally scrolling through a file of every face that had ever walked through Lizzie’s doors.

Judy just nods mutely.

“Ha! I fuckin’ knew it!” The closest Mox all but barks a laugh. “Jesus, took you long enough. You’ve been practically drooling over each other since the day she walked in here, was just about ready to pay for a damn room for the two of you to get it over with - Cough up, Kai.” She drawls, elbowing the furthest woman in the rib.

“Whatever.” Kai huffs, handing her a roll of cash that she suspiciously had stored on her person despite her attire.

Judy simply gapes at them. “What? How?”

Rita sighs at the question, her head falling back slightly. “Oh come on, it’s our job and you can’t be _that_ blind. Haven't you seen the security tapes? She’s been giving you the once over every time she entered the club, and mercs don’t tend be in the habit of sticking around when there ain’t no money to be made. Had to be something else going down.”

“Please don’t do this to me....” Judy groans, feeling her sanity already run for the fire exit.

“Even got defensive when I did a little prodding too, poor thing. Quite the bark.” Rita continues, completely ignoring the weak protests of her coworker, the shit eating grin she’s wearing growing larger by the minute.

Judy’s face is in her hands now, frame shrinking further towards the edge of the bar. “Oh god, you talked to her?”

“More like interrogated.” Kai interjects.

“Shut up. Shit, this is too good. How was it? She looks like she’d be a wild ride, almost a little jealous. Got one hell of a body too, wonder if that serpent tat’ winds all the way ‘round her torso... maybe down her legs. And those eyes, _hooooh_.”

A halfhearted glare is aimed at Rita. “I am not discussing my bedroom life inside of work hours.”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap.” Comes the scoffed reply.

Kai smiles as she traces the outline of her glass with a digit. “You know it’s just a matter of time before we find out anyway girl, if not from you, then-”

Suddenly, the thought of the pair cornering V at the door the next time she visits the club causes Judy to swiftly turn a shade of beet red.

“Fiiinnee. It was very sweet, alright? Jesus.”

“ _Sweet?_ Judy _puhleaase_.”

“I- _ugh_. Look, I almost fucked it up, ok? Got… emotional.”

“Wait a sec, this wasn’t just some tumble? Don’t tell me it was a pity fuck.” Both the bouncers almost look pained.

“No... no. Just some stuff got brought up, kinda laid bare more than I intended to. We kissed and then one thing to led to another. Not entirely how I planned it but...Stayed over for the night at the cabin down by the shore front.”

“Huh.” Rita surprisingly sounded speechless for once.

“Yeah.”

The Mox shrugs. “Well, at least something happened I suppose; if a little domestic.”

“Fuck sake....” Judy groans again.

“Oh man, you got it bad! Don’t tell me you’re actually in love.” Kai is leaning in at this point, a knowing smirk rising on her face.

“Can we please drop this.”

“No, I dont think we can.”

 _Just end me_. Judy pointedly looks up to find Mateo surreptitiously absent to her plight from across the bar.

Rita takes pity on the younger Mox, wrapping an arm around Judy’s shoulder.

Her tone is serious. “Hey. Look, we tease because we care, ok? And honestly Judy, you haven’t had any action in so long that we were starting to get worried, even more so with the shit that’s been going down lately. Seriously, V’s a catch; she’s got a spark that I don’t see from many folks in Night City. So, don’t fucking let go of her, alright? I mean, she does seem the type to like being pinned down anyway. Plus, I’m sure she’d pretty much do anything you asked of her.”

“Agreed. We got your back, honey. That and we’re just gossips.” Kai shoots her wink.

“That too.”

“Thanks guys.” Judy grumbles.

Rita’s shit eating grin returns as she retracts back to her seat.

“So, is she a top, or?”

“Oh my fucking god.” Judy downs the rest of her drink and leaves them to their snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, havent written anything on this site for quite some time. Hope you enjoyed! If anyone actually knows the names of the two bouncers at the front of Lizzie's club, I'd be grateful to know, since I honestly couldnt find anything on them, hence why I came up with the names myself. No clue if it suits them or not. Further chapters might get a bit more spicy but it will likely stay around the same rating. Feedback is always welcome, let me know if they are any spelling issues etc. Enjoy your holidays!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter has now been edited to give one of the bouncers their proper in-game name, the other is still a mystery. Thanks @Boom_Squirrel.


	2. Gun Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita gives Judy a gift.

Judy is in the middle of her work day again when she is ambushed for a second time, having just finished going over plans with Susie Q for upcoming events and formats she needs to do for the next week or so at Lizzie’s in the editing room. The Queen Mox is just getting up from her seat when the younger woman spots Rita materializing from the opposite doorway, suddenly feeling a sense of dread at the sight of a package being carried under her arm.

The bouncer leans at the entry point silently as the two wrap up, giving a small nod as Q walks past, stiletto heels clicking in farewell. She waits for the sound to vanish before turning her attention to Judy and grinning, pulling out what now appears to be an unassuming cardboard box and placing it on the edge of the desk.

“What’s up, Wheeler?”

Without preamble, Rita parks herself in the seat Q had previously sat in, one leg draped across the other while inspecting her nails casually.

“Take a look. Thought you could use it.”

Judy quirks a brow at her, then to the box, going to open it before almost instantaneously closing the lid.

“Are you for real right now?” 

Rita snorts a laugh rhetorically. “No, _you gonk_ , I just brought it down here to freak you out. What the fuck do you think?”

Judy is rubbing her temples at this point. “Seriously, is my sex life so important to you two that you insist on doing this while I’m working?”

The bouncer gives her an almost confused look.

“We’re employed by a BD club where people jack off every day for Christ’s sake; your head is almost in this shit 24/7, why is this weird?” 

There’s a prolonged groan that reverberates about the room in a deliberate attempt to ignore the question.

“ _Ufffff_ , so is this a suggestion or what?”

Rita shrugs. “Well, since you told us about your little domestic escapade, we’ve been thinking you could use something to spice things up a little.”

The younger Mox is about to scathingly interject when the bouncer holds up a hand to stop her.

“That, and you spend most of your time editing this stuff virtually for other people that we’re getting worried you don’t have the right head space to actually do it properly when you get home in the real world. You need time to yourself, girl- Inspiration. And V seems like the physical type, no?”

Judy sighs before pausing for a moment.

“Ok, this isn’t half bad actually.” She admits.

Rita smiles a little too sweetly at that. “See? I knew you’d like it.”

“This is expensive shit though,” The lid is opened briefly again. “how did you afford it?”

A devilish grin is the bouncer’s given reply. “I have my ways. Don’t worry, it’s the real deal. Kai and I split it half and half, the remainder of it at any rate. It’s our gift to the two of you.”

“Wait, seriously? Just like that?”

Rita rolls her eyes while swinging gently in her seat.

“Jude, you’re the best editor in this whole damn city and half the reason this club is even a success. V also did a huge favor for the Moxes in helping deal with that massive shitstorm surrounding Eve- It’s the least we can do. You need this, ok? It’s been tough.”

The chair occupied by Judy protests as she slouches against it, resting a hand to her cheek glumly as she tries not to remember the various events over the past couple of weeks. “Yeah... I suppose. Thanks.”

“Good.”

Rita seems pleased enough with the answer as she rises to her feet, Judy watching her as she heads towards the stairwell. The bouncer stops short of the doorway before she can completely disappear and pokes her head around the corner one last time with a smirk.

“Now, go have some fun with your girlfriend tonight. Fuck her brains out, or let her fuck you; I don’t care, just please do something and stop being such a prude.”

With that she’s gone, leaving the other woman simply staring at the empty space where she once was.

Judy snorts after a moment, eyeing the box once more before decidedly moving it under the desk for later, out of sight and out of mind while trying to ignore the churning heat clawing at her stomach.

* * *

In the long run, Judy eventually realizes that V is a terrible sleeper when they start staying over at each other’s pads regularly. Not in the way that V couldn’t get to sleep, but that when she did, her body was making damn sure she wasn’t waking up for anything or anyone but herself.

In a sense it was a bad habit - her girlfriend was terrible at keeping time and a bit of a grump on early mornings that weren’t pre-planned. V explains that it must have been something she learnt from living out in the badlands for most of her upbringing; forcing one’s self to sleep in whatever situation possible, even through constant sandstorms or in enclosed spaces.

To Judy however, most of the time it was good. She particularly enjoyed it when they happened to be over at V’s, the double bed being something of a luxury she was rarely used to, suspiciously insistent that the pair stay over there more often. It meant on her days off, she would wake up first, curl up under the spacious sheets and tangle their naked bodies together, watching her girlfriend sleep with one arm draped over her eyes and the other off the side of the bed, mouth slightly ajar and breathing deeply.

On the days where she was especially lucky, Judy would receive a furrowed brow and gruff mumble about something auspicious while V dreamt soundly opposite to her. And if the hour was truly blessed, the Mox might just find herself trying to solicit a whisper of a moan while deliberate fingers deftly trace the structured ink serpent weaving across V’s torso and chest under the covers as the sun rose - That had to be Judy’s favorite one out of all the little gems she steals from the early hours of their mornings.

So, when she comes over with a certain box in hand after the usual day of editing brain dances, she isn’t surprised to see V in a deep slumber with the shutters still open and front down on the couch, shoes off and a revolver abandoned haphazardly on the floor about half a foot away from its owner.

Sensing an accident waiting to happen, Judy crosses the room without formality to pick up the gun before it can do any damage. It’s heavy in her single hand as she wields it, something she doesn’t really want to get used to since the whole debacle around Clouds. She even rarely thinks about the weapon storage V has built into the very same flat despite how often she visits, looking to the glass pained door panel, never really having talked about it, let alone seen inside.

Judy sighs, eyeing V’s still sleeping form before making her way to the closed door. Naturally, she knows it’s locked but she’d rather put the thing somewhere V could find it without her having a panic about misplacing one of the _‘favorites’_.

Thinking for a moment, she stares at the keypad before trying something on a whim.

501643

With a chime, the door opens smoothly at the acceptance of the same pass code, making Judy snort.

_Really V..._

Quietly entering, the space is surprisingly larger than she realized, with everything stacked or neatly tucked away bar the clutter on the workbench. The weapons adorning the walls snatch Judy’s attention first with their various oddities: Custom pistols, rifles and two katanas, with a few other ominous looking things she doesn’t recognize. Strangely enough, she feels a sudden need to reach out and touch them.

The closest caliber appears to be a cross between some type of Magnum and a shotgun, the silver of the metal having seemingly been polished with dedicated attention. She goes to trace its shining surface with a digit after placing the box and revolver down on the table, the cool metal of the gun greeting her skin and making her shiver. There appears to be some type of inscription carved irregularly into the handle, but its too faded to make out entirely. Something along the lines of _J_ and _S_?

The Mox hums inquisitively as she turns around to go and inspect the other wall before accidentally hitting one of the various rifle cartridges with an elbow over the workbench, making it clatter to the ground and shatter the calm silence as its bullets litter the ground in protest.

Judy inwardly cringes. _Shit, here we go._

Sure enough, the sound causes a sudden commotion to come from behind the doorway, harsh footsteps erupting and all but belting for the gun room. It only takes a moment before the entrance opens, her girlfriend appearing to have leapt over the couch in a stance of crouched aggression, ready to fight whatever had unexpectedly entered her domain. V completely freezes when she spots the intruder however, feet scuffing the carpeted floor with eyes blown wide while breathing erratically.

Judy would have probably been turned on if it wasn’t mildly terrifying.

V recovers after a moment, a hand on her chest as she braces the doorframe.

“Jesus fucking Christ Judy, scared the crap outta me sneaking in like that! I almost tackled you! Maybe try not to get into my gun locker while I’m napping, ok? Damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“I am so sorry, didn’t mean to wake you! I was just putting away the pistol you had lying about on the floor after you crashed on the sofa.” Judy confesses before patting the weapon on the workbench and picking up the box she brought again. “Thought I’d hop ‘round to see how you were doing for the evening as you weren’t answering texts. Bought you a little gift.”

“Ufff, thanks.” V is rubbing her eyes with a hand as her adrenaline high comes crashing down. “Man, I must have been out like a light. Make yourself at home, alright? Chuck your shoes anywhere, I can place the box down on the coffee table for you if you want?”

Judy nods a confirmation as she hands the small parcel to V and goes to take her shoes off. “Thanks. You’ve got quite the collection by the way.”

“Mhm, will have to tell you how I acquired a few of them at some point. Clients ask for some weird shit sometimes.” V mumbles after sinking into the sofa once more and chucking the box on the nearest surface.

Judy smiles before an unusual purple poster catches her eye by the doorway as she goes to place her footwear next to it, brows rising when she realizes what and who it is with the scribbled signature at the edge of it.

“Daaaamnnn, is this an authentic autograph? Thought Wizzy only did digital.”

“Hm?” V’s eyes fall upon what Judy is looking at; the promotional ad of Lizzy Wizzy she had recently hung up after their meeting. “Oh, right. Did a job for her out of the blue a few days back, whole thing was whack. She’s fucking insane by the way, especially now given the full chrome.”

“Aren’t most pop stars usually unstable? Isn’t that how they get so far?” Judy states with something a smirk as she goes to recline next to V.

“Ha. Touché. Want something to drink?”

“Just water, please.”

“Sure thing.”

V rises only to return after a moment with a bottle requisitioned from one of the vendors she keeps in the apartment, opening the lid and offering it to her guest. “So, what’s this gift you were talking about?”

“The box. Might wanna sit.”

“Oook...” The merc does as she is told, plonking her frame back down next to her girlfriend again.

Judy hands her the parcel, studying the merc carefully as she goes to unwrap it. There’s a small ruffle of packaging and a mild kerfuffle before V pauses after opening its contents, expression unreadable. She whistles lowly after a moment before pulling out what appears to be a strap-on in a chrome shade of grey, its shape unassuming and almost androgynous. In all honesty it looked like something straight out of a Militech show room now that it was out of its box, sporting a sleek futuristic edge while looking virtually like a combat upgrade. V pulls out a few other pieces from the box, including its harness and what appears to be a shard.

Careful not to reveal who exactly gave it to her and still gaging V’s reaction, Judy explains with something of a mild fib. “Unfortunately, it was only available in gun metal, but I thought it was appropriate given your line of work. They have some really funky colors in this collection though.”

“Uh, is - Is this a request?” The merc looks across from her for a moment.

Judy strokes V’s knee soothingly while giving her casual smile. “Maybe. Thought we could test it out here since your double bed surely beats out my crappy single.”

“I see. And who would be wearing it exactly?”

“Mm, that depends on you really. Let me show you how it works.”

Judy goes to take the toy from her girlfriend and starts fiddling with the harness straps, the design appearing more complicated than anticipated.

V watches her silently, as if processing something internally before giving something of a chuckle.

“I have to remind myself sometimes that you actually work in the smut industry.”

Judy peers up with a grin. “Awww, don’t look so clueless V. I’m sure with my vast repertoire I can show you the ropes, even if you can barely form a coherent sentence while underneath me.”

“I am not that eas-” V vehemently goes to reply before her eyes narrow at closer inspection of the packaging. “Wait, wait, wait. This is a Mr. Studd, thought they only made stuff like this to plug into dude’s junk?”

“Dedicating your consumer base solely to one half of the population when there’s definitely a market in the other? It’d be stupid business practice. ‘Sides, whole top of the company is run by women. Think we know what we want, even outside corpo-hetro standards. Here, it has a cerebral link shard you can jack-in so you get all the sensations and functions, works like a charm.”

V takes the offered chip from her girlfriend and plugs it in for a moment, the interface causing her pupils to glow subtly for a time before she ejects it.

“Huh...damn. Really thought this through. Got some sudden inspiration from work, perhaps?”

Judy places the toy back in its box.

“Could say that. Rita and Kai have been teasin’ me something fierce after finding out we were an item, kept plugging me this to _‘spice things up’_ till I relented. Also said something about me being stupid for not acting on it earlier. Can’t tell if that’s about the toy or you in general, probably both.”

The mercenary suddenly goes pale. “Oh God. You talked bedroom inspiration with that chick flunking the baseball bat and Ms. Sunglasses galore? I’m never gonna be able to live this down.”

“V please, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t casually been thinking of doing something like this for a while now, they just happened to be the catalyst.”

“Oh. Right.” A pause. “Really?”

“Yes. Is that ok?”

“Of course. Just...”

“Just?” Judy questions.

V goes to reply before thinking the better of it, gently rubbing the back of her neck while looking anywhere except her girlfriend. “I uh, I’ve actually never done anything like that before with these sorts of things, ya know?”

Judy is genuinely surprised. “Wait, for real?”

A shrug. “Well yeah, just more accustomed to living off the desert or punching someone’s lights out. Never dabbled in this bedroom shit too deeply. Didn’t really have much choice or give much thought about what you could bring to the table from the shelves, so to speak.”

“Never took you for the vanilla type, V.” Is the resulting tease.

V’s following silence is endearing, especially given the fact she’s turning bright red at the statement. Judy smiles and leans over to place a small kiss to a blushing cheek, turning her jaw with a finger to gain her attention back as their eyes meet.

“Awwwhaaw _calabacita_ , you’re too cute when you go shy, you know that? Tell you what, you can use it on me first to get used to the idea, then when things are more comfortable, we can switch it up, hm?” She presses her lips to V’s as she strokes the edge of her jawline gently.

“Ok.” V replies weakly at the advances of her girlfriend, mercenary confidence having abandoned her and flung itself out the nearest window with slightest indication of sex.

Judy simply hums something of a sly chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I wrote more than I anticipated. Hopefully its as good as the first chapter! As usual let me know if there are any errors. Wanted this to be a little more about the development between the two of them, the humour is not as frequent here but I hope its still enjoyable. Got a draft for the final part but it needs a lot of fleshing out. Thank you for your continuing support!


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Judy make use of their present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw content. Sorry for the delay, got way too carried away, so much so that I decided to split the end of this chapter into an upcoming epilogue because the content length was just getting stupid (5k’s worth of smut, bloody hell). Honestly, I felt like if I didn’t post this now, I just wouldn’t stop adding to it or editing parts…. Hope it’s not terrible.

The rest of the evening was a relatively plain one, all things considered. Any further thought of the box’s contents had been deliberately dropped as the pair spent the next few hours relaxing as if it had been any other normal day together. Judy had suggested the idea since she didn’t want to freak V completely out by diving headfirst into things right then and there, and given the merc’s reaction, she seemed thankful for the distraction as they both lounge on the sofa, watching TV in their sleep wear and enjoying the easy silence between them.

Judy is in her boyshorts again with her legs resting across V’s half bare lap, a takeout box held in hand that the pair had ordered to the apartment shortly after her arrival, poking at the remainder of it with cheap, splintering chopsticks. It’s cold now, with V having already eaten hers almost as soon as she got ahold of it, placing the empty carton firmly on the nearest surface some time ago and affectionately running a palm up and down the Mox’s thigh for the rest of the evening while watching the show that Judy has hardly been paying attention to.

She’s has been eyeing the woman across from her for the better part of several episodes now, locked away in her own little world and finding herself reminiscent in the absence of the usual daily hustle; going over everything that’s happened to the pair over the last month or so in NC. Judy knows it’s often a bad idea when she gets like this, realizing she should probably be something of a wreck by now all things considered, yet whatever this is that’s going on between V and her, it’s fueled her with a strength she hadn’t even realized she’d been lacking for quite some time now; that someone could want to spend time with her and not expect anything in return.

V simply seemed happy to be here in the moment for Judy, even while going through some of the darkest depths herself before coming out the other side in a city that chewed up and spat out anything remotely pure the second it could. Hell, V had helped her more than the Moxes ever had, even with the length of time she’d known them.

Despite this, she knows that events are not entirely over for the two of them in the coming future, but after everything that had happened with Evie, and even Tom- God, she needed it. It was like a shining beacon in an endless abyss. V had been through all of it with her.

_‘So, don’t fucking let go of her, alright?’_

Her mind wanders back to some of their first encounters, at the merc standing assuredly by her desk before faltering after admitting she’d never experienced a raw brain dance before, to blushing cheeks at the faintest hints of flirting and the way her gaze lulled over Judy when she thought she wasn’t looking.

To her own guilty glee at noticing V’s barely suppressed envy towards Maiko as the two bickered and the moment she realized she was openly falling for her when the merc had rejected Judy’s offered payment with amused singsong, only to crash on her couch for the night. Then, finally, to the cabin by the shore; that despite Judy’s previous intentions that evening V had still cared about her well-being more than anything in that moment, concern washing over her embrace before their lips finally met in the bathroom.

And their lovemaking? _Fuck_ , the wait had been so worth it.

V lets out a chuckle at something onscreen and the world spins back to reality, Judy suddenly finding herself smiling too despite herself until the silence settles again with a bemused scoff at the sheer absurdity of a following scene.

Kai’s words ring in her head about being head over heels and Judy probably agrees at this point, lewd notions of earlier having all but abandoned her for a time. It returns with a vengeance at the thought however, eyes decidedly raking up and down her girlfriend and drinking her in as the merc continues to watch the TV, oblivious to the ogling that’s now occurring next to her. She regards long, dark lashes and the high rise of cheekbones coolly before dipping to a slight flex of muscle in the arm that continues to caress over her thigh. Light goosebumps rise at a particularly high stroke near the hem of her shorts, unsure if V is even aware of what she was doing to her. Surely, she felt that?

Her mind spirals further then - to the warmth of V’s palm and the calloused tips of her fingers, the softness her skin pressed against her own and an image of dim lights defining the curve of her hips.

How skilled those same hands could be as they caressed over other, more sensitive areas, digits working with purpose and what sounds Judy could pull from V in return....

She shifts uneasily on the couch, trying not to disturb their quiet despite the sudden rise in temperature she’s experiencing. Half torn between allowing V to enjoy whatever drivel she’s still watching or simply dragging that hand somewhere to deal with the heat right then and there, Judy goes to put the half-finished takeout at the foot of the settee while the woman across from her continues to be completely clueless as to what’s transpiring until a sudden hand intertwines with her own and halts any further _innocent_ stroking of the thigh in question.

It snaps V’s gaze away from the screen, on the verge of asking Judy if everything is alright but the Mox has already given her answer, primed on a latter objective while retracting slender legs from her girlfriend’s lap so she can press a pair lips to the wrist in her grip. That garners the merc’s attention swiftly before she’s being pulled over into a kiss, brows skyrocketing with something of a muffled squeak until she settles and closes her eyes at the sudden contact, bracing herself on the back of the sofa for balance. Judy eagerly swallows the little mewl of surprise and pulls her in further as she smiles through their kiss, running a thumb across a cheekbone and starting to glide her tongue against the base of V’s supple lip.

A resulting groan bubbles low in the air before V is replying in kind, lost to their embrace and pressing her girlfriend firmly into her, allowing access while exploring her mouth fervently. An arm snakes around the back of a neck, encompassing them even further as Judy messily threads digits into fine strands of hair and pulls, causing V to break loose with a hiss while she’s regarded darkly.

“You’ve been driving me insane with that hand of yours, you know that don’t you?” Judy whispers low against her, watching the subtle shade of pink spread about V’s face at the mercenary’s soft, secret intentions being caught like a child with their hand in the biscuit jar.

V doesn’t reply directly at that, instead answering by dragging a thigh over her hipbone and shifting them until Judy is all but in her lap, any further thought of the television swiftly abandoned as she goes to kiss her again. There’s a pleased purr from above and a sudden weight being pressed against her chest when they part, falling backwards with something of a muted grunt as V’s back is locked against the couch’s upholstery by a sure hand.

“Hm. Hello.” V hums with a small smile, clearly pleased with her current predicament.

Judy smiles with her, settling between V’s legs and leaning in to press a flurry of small kisses down her jaw, then to the silver studs at her brow before decidedly settling a final peck to the side of the mercenary’s nose, making V grimace in amusement as they both let out a light laugh in response.

She dips her head further then, trailing over the curve of V’s neckline and to the jut of her collarbone peeking out from under soft fabric. A hand comes into play when she runs out of visible skin, fingers gliding across the garment in unwavering caresses, cupping V’s chest through the shirt before sliding underneath, bunching the fabric up high as she goes and continues to explore; the small, appreciative sounds starting to echo out from under her only driving Judy forward. She plants a kiss to the underside of a breast that is now half revealed by V’s crumpled nightwear and trails her lips further downward, enjoying the little tremors that ripple against her as she ventures over soft skin and follows a deep, linear scar scored in between the convergence of faintly defined abs, nipping at its end point near the start of V’s underwear.

The jolt of dull pain flips something quietly in V, leering as she pulls the Mox back up flush atop her, sealing her mouth against her own once more and hooking digits into Judy’s waistband. She unconsciously shifts a single thigh in between them with continued purpose, pinging the elastic at her fingers coyly when she gets the chance and playing with the hint of hidden flesh underneath.

Judy lets out a whimper against V’s lips when a strong grip digs into her and the merc goes to grind her against the offered thigh, thrilling the Mox with V now half in the process of already dragging those blue boyshorts down past Judy’s waistline as an insistent hand splays over the curve of her revealed pelvis bone, dipping further still with a very particular destination in mind. Judy is just about to lean into the touch eagerly with a breathless sigh until her head abruptly shakes itself of the sultry haze and shoves her back into reality, reminding her of a certain object she wants to fish out before things get too steamy and they both lose the ability to function coherently with lustful intentions already thick in the air.

“Mmmm...wait....wait.”

V practically whines as her head thumps back against the couch, clearly having been unwillingly ripped out of her own rapture as her hand drops. “ _What?_ ”

The Mox beams at the rasping reply and resulting pout now forming on V’s lips, calming her by placing a few soothing kisses over her.

“Strap-on.” She states idly, as if she hadn’t just interrupted their make out session.

Both pairs of eyes shift to the box in question that has been silently judging them from across the couch for the better half of several hours now, virtually out of mind and all but forgotten until a few moments ago.

An irate protest comes out from underneath her.

“ _Ugh_. Right now? Was kinda in the middle of something...”

Judy snorts a laugh at that, shifting her frame and separating the pair with a quick parting peck on bridge of V’s nose.

“Yes, _now_. I’d like to get you saddled up before you expire on me, I know how you get.” She prods, smirking.

Another snort, this time from V as she puffs up indignantly and takes the bait, elbows braced on the padded seat and haphazardly sitting upright now that she was free with her nightshirt still risen upward across her lithe torso.

“Before _I_ expire?! You were the one throwing yourself at me!”

A thumb is brushed across her lips in an attempt to silence V’s adorable irritation at the interruption, always enjoying the opportunity to push her buttons like this.

“Shhhhh, go get ready. I’m sure we can continue this as soon as you stop sulking.”

“ _You-!_ ”

The mercenary is about to backtalk even further given her lover’s sudden shift in demeanor until she uncharacteristically bites back the reply and ultimately mumbles something out from under her breath, capitulating and standing after a moment with an amused curse before grabbing the contents of the box while Judy shimmies her shorts back up to watch V slog towards the bathroom, hair something of a mess and thoroughly wired.

She smiles thoughtfully, eyeing her girlfriend’s backside before she disappears around a corner to sort herself out. Judy decides to give her some space, going to switch off the screen and tidying the settee by padding the various cushions that had been flattened or knocked off in dismay. She gives the scene a once over in approval as she concludes and rises to close the sliding shutters, languidly gazing at the view for a time and leaning on the window in thought.

Despite her lingering distaste for the city, it was still surprisingly beautiful at night - though it would never be enough to keep her here in the long run. Once everything was concluded with the damn biochip, she would make sure of it, thankful that V wished the same.

It would mean a new beginning, a start where all the terrible memories of this place would no longer hover over her like a heavy storm, somewhere that she could move on with her life and perhaps find a sense happiness finally; not that she had any idea how or where that would be, but she’d done scarier things in her life before. And with V at her side, that thought actually felt somewhat tangible in spite of everything that seemed to be working against them.

Baby steps first, though.

“Umphhhh.”

A low huff from the bathroom draws Judy’s attention back from its usual drifting, tilting her head in its direction as she closes the shutters.

“Need help?” She calls, turning and leaning against the edge of the windowsill.

There’s an unusually long pause that falls over them before an awkward cough ultimately breaks the silence when V replies quietly.

“No...?”

Judy laughs at the timidly tone, rolling her eyes somewhat and going to lie back on the couch, splaying her frame across it. She’s halfway through the thought of disrobing as she lounges against its surface until there’s a shift of movement and an abrupt curse from her left that dissolves the notion.

“Haa. _Fuck_.”

She looks over to see her girlfriend now bracing the sink in the bathroom only in her t-shirt, knuckles almost white at its edge and bowing her head.

“Easy now, try not to combust.” Judy teases.

V peers at her through the mirror. “Fuck me, this is trippy. It’s like, literally an extension of me but not? I feel like I’ve just been hooked up to a power socket...”

“Mhm, might take a while to get used to, probably helps if you aren’t directly thinking about it all the time. Come here, sit.” The Mox pats the space next to her with a hand.

V exhales harshly, steeling herself by rubbing the back of a wrist against her forehead and finally giving a stern shake of any thoughts spinning about her head. She makes her way to the longue, deliberately ignoring the pointed look Judy is giving her from head to toe before going to sit, the sofa dipping with the added weight.

The merc is drawn back from her wandering sentiment when the woman across from her goes to kiss the side of her cheek as she reclines, turning her gaze over and smoothing the crux of V’s jawline to ground the pair back to the present. V happily accepts the attention, craning her frame over to connect their lips once more distractedly, things turning messy when Judy goes to shift herself into the cradle of V’s lap, mouths locking and unlocking until the moment settles, touches gliding assuredly before the Mox rests her arms against the start of V’s shoulders.

“See? Isn’t this an improvement?”

The resulting wistful exhale affirms a reply as V leans comfortably into her seat, hands to Judy’s waist and sinking back, lazily smiling up at her.

Judy gives her another quick peck and goes to take off V’s remaining article of clothing, leaving her naked while she straddles her on the sofa, dragging digits about taut abdominals and tracing another scar etched permanently across from her navel as she kisses the merc deeply till they’re both gasping.

Parting, V promptly does the same for her, lifting the nightshirt from over her head and discarding it aimlessly somewhere on the opposite end of the couch. She eyes Judy appreciatively before leaning in to place a few doting kisses down her sternum and to the space in between bare breasts while running her hands down her sides a few times, sure fingers tracing over the pattern of Judy’s ribs and the colorful tattoos dotted about skin, sliding upwards, caressing and needing where she can.

Her hands are guided elsewhere as they finish their journey, intertwined as they are lead upwards, across a sculpted stomach and finally resting against the swell of Judy’s chest, giving the merc a hooded look as she goads her onwards.

“I want you.” Is the quiet whisper from above V, barely loud enough to be heard.

V exhales a small breath as her hands are let loose, taking the affirmation to lightly flick over firm peaks with the length of her fingers, toying with her before she takes one into her mouth, rolling it with a tongue for a time before ever so gingerly grazing it with the edge of her teeth as she retreats, thumbing the other with a calloused pad and supporting the woman above her with a palm rested against her back.

Body arcing forward as a mouth trails over to the other side, Judy buries her hand into V’s hair with a pull, abruptly tilting her head back to trail a tongue across the curve of V’s jawline before biting at its underside and claiming her neck, leaving a small blossoming mark in its wake as she goes to paw at her chest, dipping further to stroke the length of the toy in intent purpose.

V shudders, hips faintly hitching as she lets out a quiet moan at the sudden sensation, rocking the pair momentarily off the couch.

The Mox admires her handy work with a smirk, leaving V pliant under her until there’s a small sound of objection as she goes to reach behind them, grasping for the original box to pull out a clear bottle and unloading some of its contents into her palm. She shifts herself somewhat to get a better angle over her girlfriend before discarding the container thoughtlessly to the floor with a thud, seeing V visibly darken.

“Here.”

A deep rumble reverberates the merc’s chest as delicate fingers start to coat the lubricant over the head and underside of the strap-on, decidedly dipping further to heated lips hidden from out underneath.

“Mfffff...”

“Better?”

“ _No_.” V all but whimpers.

Judy continues to tease her some more until her girlfriend has practically melted into the couch, head back, twitching and panting while gripping the Mox for dear life. Judy could probably watch her all day in this state if it were possible, needy and hot against her; wanting.

But the merc seemingly has other plans.

Without a warning, and now having apparently reached her limit, V unceremoniously hoists their frames upwards from the couch with something of a growl, hooking Judy’s legs against her waist as she goes to carry them toward the direction of the double bed.

A sound of surprise echoes about the apartment when she barely manages to stop herself from stumbling over the coffee table along the way however, narrowly avoiding the feat despite herself with Judy giving a musical laugh at their near accident, languidly linking her arms across the back of V’s neck to stroke the base of her hairline in mirth.

There’s a grumble along the lines of _shut up_ that lacks any bite as V recovers and smiles quietly before Judy is gently placed on the soft sheets of the bed and she stands over her, a little out of her depth. Rectifying that before the girl can make a fool of herself even further, Judy goes to promptly drag V down to her level on the mattress by her hips and grins as the merc recovers her balance atop her, looking slightly dazed.

Judy lies below, apparently quite content with flaunting her form in all its glory. Realizing that V’s scrambled mind is still waiting to catch up with reality, she gently takes a hand intertwines it into her own.

“Everything ok?” She asks genuinely.

“Yeah...yeah. Just. Well, you’re amazing and-” V falters, looking down between them and then back up to meet Judy’s eyes.

“I just don’t want to fuck this up.”

A hand is held to the side of the merc’s cheek, appreciating the quiet concern. “V, there’s no way I wouldn’t not enjoy this with you, ok? I don’t expect the world from you, just be here for me now.”

“Ok.”

Judy continues despite the assurance, smoothing over the arms bracing V’s frame above her. “I’ll let you know if I’m not enjoy something and I hope you do the same for me, alright?”

Another nod.

“Good...”

She settles underneath her.

“Now take these damned shorts off.”

The merc’s demeanor shifts into a light smile. “Yes, ma’am.”

The shorts are discarded then, a pair of hands running over long legs in feathery touches as they return upwards. V lets out a sound at the sight of Judy now bare under her, dipping and trailing higher as she goes, finally cupping and gliding digits across slick folds to spread her. Another heady sigh ripples between them, V being yanked further down, sending her a message to _get on with it_ with the undulation of Judy’s frame as she mouths at the piercings in her girlfriend’s earlobe.

A huff rises from V as she ultimately surrenders to the demand, pulling the Mox flush to her with a sure grip and a pair of legs past her waistline. The air falters, tenses and then relaxes after a beat as V slowly sinks into Judy, shifting herself into a more comfortable position until she’s all but sheathed inside her. A silken gasp lingers as they settle, then starts at an unintentional movement of their bodies.

_Holy shit._

“Ok...yeah. I see why- _Fhhhhhffff_.”

Anything further the mercenary was about to express is halted with an experimental roll of Judy’s hips.

“V, please stop talking.” She pleads, smiling slyly and doing it once more as if to reaffirm her point, this time starting an unceasing pace, luring V with a low moan.

V plonks her head against the mattress with a stifled laugh that falters away lowly before following, obeying the command and setting a downward grind in tandem with the pleased sighs that are released from underneath her. It takes a moment to find their rhythm, but V apparently learns quickly, bracing herself on an elbow, a heavy look in her eye as the hint of perspiration starts to color her skin while she rolls forward.

Bending her legs on either side of V to be more accommodating, Judy runs her hands over the rigid muscles of her girlfriend’s back and arms, feeling the mounting pressure thrum between them as she grips a bicep on a particularly deep stroke.

A quiver with one thrust, then tension and a provocative moan with another, and Judy is swiftly dragging V down by the base of her neck, connecting their lips once more into anything but a graceful kiss. She mouths something against her that V can only decipher as instructions to _keep going_ and _harder_ , feeling her own need spike sharply as the heated words husk at her ear.

It’s only momentary, since V obliges her request by holding her down to the bed while lacing a hand together and planting it above the Mox’s head. She then goes to lift Judy’s opposite leg into a lock against her own shoulder and leans into it, shifting her angle further as the pair let out something of a groan, muscles sliding slick, moving together as their senses heighten and their breath expels out in rough exhales, the pressure mounting to a steadying peak.

Judy cracks first, shattering the scorching silence with a low keen as her body beings to shudder. “V!”

“I got you.”

A hand grabs at V’s chin, pulling to rest their foreheads together and forcing their eyes to meet one last time as a final heady moan escapes Judy’s lips and she breaks, careening over the edge while taking V with her. The mercenary expels something of a halved choke in an attempt to control the stutter of her hips as she’s dragged under, ultimately failing before burying her face against the curve of her girlfriend’s neck while their bodies rock erratically against each other as they come undone. 

Judy’s frame does a half bend off the bed in a silent scream, now clasping at V’s back and raking her nails down it to anchor herself - leaving hot, burning marks in their wake with a gasp. There’s a slight grunt of pain from above her that suddenly gives way to a low growl before V is forcefully taking Judy’s remaining free hand to conjoin it with the other, pinning her down even further into the mattress as the pair climax in harsh breaths. Judy would have probably laughed at any other moment given V’s reaction, but she’s too far gone; if anything, it just stretches her pleasure even further along, mind fraying while drawing her girlfriend inside her as deeply as she can, a leg now interlocking around her lover’s waist in long pulls.

V moans as she goes rigid and proceeds to bite the junction at Judy’s shoulder and neck in reprimand for the red lines marking her back, landing both of them back to earth as their spasming falters, then finally ceases.

They lie together for a second as their bodies limply come down from their shared high, V placing a sloppy kiss to the side of Judy’s jawline and going to shift herself off the woman with strained sound. A hand ceases that thought however, sure strength pressing into her as Judy pushes against her chest, forcefully turning V until her back hits the bed with a thud and stunned expression.

The moment of confusion passes when Judy follows, swiftly settling into a straddle above her girlfriend with palms resting against V’s stomach - V’s mind doing a summersault as she watches the Mox sink back down onto her with another provocative moan, nearly blacking out at the sensation of sure motion starting to rock against her again.

“ _Fuck_.” V hisses through gritted teeth, hands locking onto rolling hips instantly as if she might threaten to fly away to another plane of existence.

She very nearly does; Judy’s slow and steady tempo making her mind blank and body electrify until she’s gasping, floundering in the current mercilessly set against her. Their pace steadily mounts to a momentum that neither of them remembers setting, V stifling herself with the back of a hand at the sounds threatening to escape, desperately trying to hold onto her sense of self.

A hand slides down between them, stroking their joint bodies in time with their thrusts.

“Let go for me, V.” Judy coos breathily, cutting through the thick haze like a knife.

V can only obey at the sudden command, finally letting loose with a guttural cry as she tenses and then releases, body snapping against the mattress and quaking while giving her girlfriend a lovely view of the flexing muscles in her neck. Judy comes with a quiet sob shortly after, onset by the sight below her and the consistent falter of V’s thrusts, lulling her head back and expelling a shaky exhale while pressing the heels of her palms into the merc’s abs to ground their bucking until it peters out.

Coming down first, Judy collapses them to the side in a heap and encircles an arm around her girlfriend to pull her close, nose scrunching slightly at the feel of sweat now coating her back. V is still absently twitching next to her, breath heavy and mildly incoherent but releases their tangled limbs at the sign of the woman shifting against her. The merc lifts her head casually and their gazes meet, giving her something of a dreamy look as she absently goes to kiss her. Judy happily obliges, tangling her fingers into soft locks and pulling her in for a time before separating.

“Hey.” She says.

“Hey...”

The Mox goes to brush away a few stray hairs that have stuck to V’s face. “You ok?”

A grunt. “Mfff, give me a minute...”

“That good, huh?”

V snorts in faux indignation. “You wish.”

“Uh-huh.” Judy retorts knowingly with a smile.

An amused huff fills the air, V carefully withdrawing herself from her girlfriend after a moment, causing a mild sound to come from Judy before they both rest on their sides again. The strap-on is discarded carefully to the floor while V ejects the shard to blindly place it on the shelving above them.

She shivers lightly at the loss as if it were an extra limb and shifts to start for the bathroom.

“Where’re you off to?” Is the questioning grumble.

“To clean up. Need a shower before I crash...”

Judy paws at V’s arm, pulling her back into a sit. “Can do that in the morning, sheets are a mess anyway. Just hold me.”

“Mmmm.”

V reclines at the request and pulls their bodies flush into a hug with their legs intertwined, resting her chin on a shoulder as the sound of their sated breathing fills the apartment.

“Did you want to-” V looks down past them momentarily, cocking a brow with the hint of a grin at the corners of her lips. “you know. On me?”

Eyes follow to where the mercenary is casually glancing, giving an amused sound at the abandoned toy.

“No…too tired. Glad to see you're so enthusiastic about the idea though.”

Another scoff. “I’m happy to do anything with you, you know that.”

“I know, that’s why I lov-” Judy chokes on her tongue for a second, suddenly unsure of herself. “...like you.”

V smiles at her blunder fondly, shifting closer with a look and deciding to finish the sentence more appropriately.

“I love you too, Judy.”

Judy’s heart does a silent, soaring flip, now hiding the embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks with abandon against V’s chest. She can feel the woman shaking with quiet laughter above her, the Mox going to smack the back of her hand limply against the arm that’s draped over them.

“Told you I’d make it up to you,” V whispers, “though, I think you need to do the same for me at some point now. I can wait, however.”

“Im sure you can….”

A tired yawn escapes Judy as she relaxes, running a hand delicately over V’s side as her eyes flutter shut and her breath deepens, nestling into the crux of the woman next to her with a small murmur. V watches her drift off, feeling a gentle heaviness tug at her own senses too, going to press a chaste kiss to Judy’s temple as she pulls their bodies close and swiftly joins her, the depths of sleep taking them soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap, this actually turned into descriptive stuff rather than keeping it vague as I had originally planned. Not at all what I intended when I started the story, oops. Took so long as I wasn’t happy with how it kept turning out, re-wrote a lot of stuff since I felt the flow and direction was all over the place (still feels like it is to be frank). Think it’s the first time I’ve publicly released anything smutty I’ve ever written, so I kept going around in circles and digging the hole for myself deeper. Tried to keep it soft and sappy, even if it is a tad different from the previous two chapters.


End file.
